


Pretty

by misslivvie



Category: KISS (US Band), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ascot 5, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Pick-Up Lines, Slow Romance, because starchild's technically an alien right yeah he is, compliments, like... only slightly tho, please bear with me lol, so quarantine is to blame for this ship lol not that i'm complaining, starchild x velma, starvel, that don't work on Velma lol, they deserve their own tag and you know it lol, this is my first story being posted here so i really don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslivvie/pseuds/misslivvie
Summary: Slightly AU: Starchild goes with Velma to see Chikara instead of with Daphne and Fred."What an interesting human Miss Velma Dinkley was. Her friend, Daphne, had wasted no time in literally hanging all over him ever since they first made their amazing dramatic entrance. But Velma had simply rolled her eyes in fond exasperation at her friend and given him no attention, save a polite greeting. She was shorter than Daphne—well, with his boots she was nearly a head shorter than him—and didn’t seem to care too much about her appearance. She was smart, able to put things together, and yet refused to believe everything she was being told was true. She also didn’t smile a lot.Not that Starchild thought she would look prettier with a smile. She looked pretty already. He just wondered why she didn’t smile."
Relationships: Paul Stanley/Velma Dinkley, Velma Dinkley/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Kudos: 5





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> So... my first story on Ao3! Woohoo!! Anyway, y'all have quarantine to thank for this ship. I fell back in love with Scooby-Doo when I was back home, and I love the movie they did with KISS. And my mind was going off about an idea of Starchild flirting with Velma instead of Daphne, because Velma needs more love, dang it. Hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> Also, follow me on Tumblr! My name is same as here, misslivvie. You can find all the other StarVel (my ship name for these two) stories I've written on there, along with others!

“I’m still suspicious,” Velma stated as they left the building. Was Starchild a little shaken? Maybe. But most of what Chikara had foretold to them were things they had faced before. He was a bit amused by Velma’s stubborn need to be skeptical.

“Chikara’s never wrong,” he responded. “Well, except the time she predicted the Love Gun album would go gold.” Dramatic pause. “Because it went PLATINUM!” He pumped his fists, grinning. “Whoa yeah!”

He waited for Velma’s response. It was only a roll of her eyes and “Good for you.” Then she walked off. “C’mon, let’s head back and make sure Shaggy and Scooby aren’t getting in any trouble.”

Starchild tilted his head a bit, then hurried to catch up with her.

What an interesting human Miss Velma Dinkley was. Her friend, Daphne, had wasted no time in literally hanging all over him ever since they first made their amazing dramatic entrance. But Velma had simply rolled her eyes in fond exasperation at her friend and given him no attention, save a polite greeting. She was shorter than Daphne—well, with his boots she was nearly a head shorter than him—and didn’t seem to care too much about her appearance. She was smart, able to put things together, and yet refused to believe everything she was being told was true. She also didn’t smile a lot.

Not that Starchild thought she would look prettier with a smile. She looked pretty already. He just wondered why she didn’t smile.

“It is a pretty big accomplishment,” Starchild informed her. “One million albums.” He still felt proud of that.

“I know,” Velma replied. “I know how albums are ranked. Gold for five hundred thousand copies, platinum for one million copies, multi-platinum for over two million, and diamond for ten million.”

Starchild blinked. “Huh.” He smiled at her. “You’re pretty smart.”

Velma shrugged. “I just retain useless facts. That’s not smart.”

“No, I said you’re pretty smart.” He grinned at her. “Pretty and smart.”

Velma’s shocked look was almost comical. Starchild kept grinning at her, waiting for her response. “… I mean I would say I’m smart… I wouldn’t know about pretty.”

Starchild’s grin almost dropped completely from his face in confusion. That usually worked. “Why not? You’re pretty.” He stated it like it was a scientific fact.

“Compared to Daphne? No, I’m not pretty.” Velma started walking again.

Starchild followed her. “Why don’t you think you’re pretty? You are.” He meant the words; her turtleneck with her short cropped hair and her glasses all came together in a look that was perfectly fitting for her.

Velma rolled her eyes again. “Right. Nice try.”

“Do you really not think you’re pretty?”

“If I really was pretty, I would get attention from guys who don’t turn out to be the culprits behind the mystery we’re trying to solve!” Velma suddenly snapped. Starchild stopped and blinked again at her, and her shoulders slumped and she sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just… every time a guy gives me any sort of attention during a mystery we’re investigating, 9 times out of 10 they’re the one responsible.”

“That… can’t be true…” Starchild was trying to wrap his head around this. Was this actually true?

Velma shrugged. “Yep, it’s true. There was Gibby Norton, who tried to impress me with a ton of hair-brained schemes. Ben Ravencroft in Oakhaven, who tuned out to be a cuckoo. Ranger Knudson, who was unmasked as the Woodsman at Camp Little Moose. Windsor, who helped make a giant Phantasaur… the list goes on. Gibby and Knudson were guys I didn’t even like, but Windsor and Ben… I really liked them. Now all the guys who ever liked me are in prison, or anywhere else. So yeah, whenever a guy shows me any sort of attention, I tend to be a little cautious. Wouldn’t you?”

Starchild stared at her, speechless. Oh, sweetie… “I… I guess,” was all he could think of to say.

Velma nodded. “Exactly.” There was a pause. “Can we just head back now?”

She started walking off again. After a moment of thought, Starchild chased after her.

“Listen,” he said when he caught up with her, “you don’t have to base your worth on that, you know.”

“I don’t! I just… it would be nice if some guy with no strings attached thought I looked pretty.”

Starchild reached out and took her hand, and smiled at her when she looked up. “I think you look pretty,”

Now Velma was blinking at him. “… You do?”

“I do,” he said sincerely, remembering to pick his words carefully. Gods forbid he say the wrong thing and scare her off. “And it’s not just to throw you a bone or anything, I swear. I think you’re really pretty.” In spite of how confident he was, after being with quite a few women and men, his face couldn’t help but grow a little warm as he said the words.

“Oh…” Even in the night, from the lights illuminating the path he could see a pink blush coming to her face… and it looked really cute. She smiled, a little shyly at him. “Thanks… You’re not too bad-looking yourself.”

Starchild grinned. “Why, thank you, Velma.”

“You remember my name?” It seemed to have come out before she could stop herself, because she quickly backpedaled. “Sorry! I just… well you keep calling Fred “Frank” so I just thought…”

Starchild laughed and waved his hand as they resumed walking. “It’s all right. I know all your names. There’s you, Velma—which is a really nice name,” his smile widened when he saw Velma shyly glance away; he just couldn’t help himself. “There’s Scooby and Shaggy, Daphne, and then there’s Fred.”

Velma raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you know his actual name the whole time?”

“Maybe,” Starchild shrugged, smiling impishly at her.

“If you knew his name the whole time, why have you been calling him ‘Frank’?”

He couldn’t stop grinning at her. “Because it’s fun to mess with him.”

After a moment of her staring at him, Velma snorted and smiled—and my oh my was it a pretty smile. “Okay, you got me. It is a little fun to mess with Fred. His favorite band is the Ascot 5.”

He shrugged. “I’m indifferent to the Ascot 5. They’re good.”

“Not as good as you though, I’m guessing?”

“You know it,”

He hoped this was the beginning of something. A friendship, a relationship, whatever it would be; he would take what he would get with Miss Velma Dinkley.


End file.
